


Run, Dread Wolf, run

by whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:11:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf/pseuds/whosafraidofthebigbaddreadwolf





	Run, Dread Wolf, run

“ Aurora Evangeline Trevelyan “

She stopped in mid stride to face the stairs for the wrath that was coming up them. You could tell by the sound they were clearing them two at a time. Damn Dahlia and her long legs! She couldn’t take them like a normal person, and give her more time to prepare.

Taking a deep breath, her smile appeared for her sister. Thankfully Aurora could tell Dahlia was only mildly annoyed about something, even though her full name was used in exasperation.

“Hello to you too, Dahlia” Aurora smirked, as Dahlia strode across the room to her.

“ Oh no you don’t!. You are going to tell me why everyone keeps hiding little smiles whenever I walk past them, and you’re going to tell me now.” Dahlia demanded, a stoic pillar of darkness . She went to try cross her arms, but the flower crown of dark red and black dahlias she was holding got in the way. With a defeated sigh, she dropped her hands, not wanting to crush them. 

Aurora took in the sight of Dahlia so eager to know, and felt she could let herself relish this feeling of power. ‘Oh I’m going to enjoy this’ she thought with glee.

“ I have no idea what you’re talking about , little wolf, why don’t you tell me why you think something is being hid from you ” Aurora responded, voice lilted with amusement.

She had to turn her back to Dahlia for a moment, to hide the grin that was threatening to spill across her face. 

Walking across to her desk, Aurora turned back to lean against the dark wood, hands supporting her either side. She knew very well why people were acting this way, but she wanted to draw this out.

Dahlia was getting frustrated now.“ Firstly, wipe that smug smile off your face, Aurora. You’re enjoying this way too much” 

Dahlia quirked her right eyebrow in annoyance , before walking over to Aurora’s bed to place the flower crown down on the bedding. She didn’t want to ruin all the hard work Cole had put into it, and it really was quite stunning. She would have to ask him where he found dahlias in Skyhold, after this little interrogation of the Queen of Smug over there, was finished with.

Aurora settled herself onto the desktop so she could sit and enjoy the show Dahlia was providing her, as she watched her sister advance upon her with swift grace. If only the people who cowered at the sound of her name could see the Black Dahlia at a loss of information now. Lucky she knew her sister loved her beyond belief.

Dahlia went to stand before Aurora, but decided at the last moment pacing would probably be more beneficial, and would provide her something to do besides comically throttling her sister.

“ Oh I’ll tell you alright, even though I don’t believe for a second you are as innocent as you seem, Aurora” Dahlia said darkly.

“ First of all, Cassandra whispered ‘ Oh how romantic’ to me as I passed by. Second, Lelianna called me up to the rookery to ask me if I was interested in someone. When I must have appeared blank to her, she got the same look on her face of smugness you have now. Third, Cole gave me the crown and said to me ‘ Dark, dangerous and deadly, he likes to caress the petals like a love that is not realised, forbidden to him.” Dahlia stopped pacing and threw her hands up in frustration, aiming at stare at Aurora.

“ In Creators name, what is going on with these people?!” Dahlia drove out in frustration.

Yes, Aurora was thrilled with this. It wasn’t very often she got to witness her assassin sister at a loss.

“ Okay, okay, I’ll put you out of your misery of being uninformed” Aurora let out with a laugh, hands raised in defeat. “ It appears our apostate mage and fade expert has grown quite fond of you”

Dahlia looked assessingly at Aurora, to see if what she heard was true, and to try process it. She began a slow stroll of a predator over to stand before of Aurora. The frustration was replaced with amusement in a split second within Dahlia.

Aurora studied her Dahlia’s face as she processed the news, and seen a mischievous glint enter her eyes. That stiled Aurora’s glee for a moment. What was Dahlia about to do?

“ Why do I feel by the look on your face, you’re about to go do something that will delight you to no end, but the other person has no idea the hell about to be put upon them?” Aurora questioned with caution.

A sweet ,devious smile played across Dahlia’s lips as she moved towards her sister, tightly hugged her and kissed her cheek, before moving off towards the stairs. Halfway there, she turned and went to collect the flower crown from the bed, and put it on, before leaving the room with a farewell to Aurora.

Aurora had to replay the last 30 seconds to truly believe what had just happened.

Did she just see her sister move lighter than air, and more swiftly than even she knew Dahlia moved? She swore she just seen a shadow dance down the stairs, grinning like an she caught prey in her trap, and sing more happy than ever. So why did she feel like she just unleashed a storm upon Solas? 

“Poor guy doesn’t know what coming his way. Run, Solas, run ” Aurora let a laugh, and shook her head, as she went to tell Cullen of this.


End file.
